


Wrong way to fall in love

by OblivionKisame



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Heartbreak, Hurt, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionKisame/pseuds/OblivionKisame
Summary: Alex goes away on a mission leaving her girlfriend Maggie and her sister Kara to hang out and get to know each other outside of of their work. So what happens when feelings develop and two people fall in love and end up going about things the wrong way?





	1. The Wrong way to fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction.

Alex had been working and had already been working more than usual since there had been a lot more alien related situations that the DEO didn't need Kara's help with. The only time Kara or even Maggie had gotten to spend any significant time with her was when they installed red sun lamps through out Kara's apartment as an earth day gift that way Kara could do things she normally couldn't like not being able to cheat on game nights with friends. Now Alex had to go away on a mission for a few weeks, both Kara and Maggie where rather depressed about it so they decided to keep each other company untill Alex returned. Maggie especially thought it was a good idea since it was her girlfriends sister and she should get to know her better. She knows more about Kara when she's supergirl then she does when she's just Kara. Alex also thought this would be a good idea since Kara doesn't do well when she's away for long periods.

So each night of the month after they were both done with there respective duties Maggie and Kara would meet up at Kara's to eat pizza and watch movies. They were growing closer now that they were getting to know each other better outside of work, learning things they didn't know about one another. As you can imagine though spending that much time together can sometimes cause things to happen and at first neither one noticed what was happening. For the first 3 weeks they went from being awkward (since they really only talked during their work interactions or briefly at the alien bar when Maggie was there with Alex) to laughing and joking. Maggie would even stay Sometimes sleeping on the couch. It was the during the final week when things were beginning to happen.

Monday night: Maggie and Kara slowly and without notice got closer and closer on the couch until they were side by side. Kara's right leg touching Maggie's left.

Tuesday night: Maggie's arm went around Kara and Kara leaned into Maggie's embrace laying her head on her shoulder causing Maggie to tighten her one armed embrace.

Wednesday night: Kara moved her hand from her lap to Maggie's, not to far up the thigh but not exactly touching the knee either.

Thursday night: They were watching a horror movie Maggie had picked and said movie had Kara terrified which obviously amused Maggie since as Supergirl Kara had seen a lot worse and was yet cowering at a movie that was rather tame by most standards. In order to comfort Kara's fear Maggie pulled Kara into a closer, tighter embrace than what she normally did and moved her other hand on top Kara's to give it a small squeeze when Kara would jump in fear from the movie. Kara herself would even bury her face into Maggie's neck when a scary part came up.

Friday night: Neither woman had realized how close they were at least not at first not until tonight that is. Kara picked out a romance movie for the night. It was a classic black and white film, the type with all the classic cliché's that they both could quote word for word. After the first hour they had the same idea to quote the movie scene to each other and when they did they ended up face to face, nose to nose. They froze, up to this point neither one had thought about their closeness not until this moment with both women blushing inches from lips touching. Surprisingly it was Kara who had made the first move and grabbed the back of Maggie's neck and pressed her lips to the brunette's kissing her with such passion. Maggie only hesitated for a brief moment before kissing Kara back pulling the blonde onto her lap and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Slowly clothes were removed starting with both women's shirts and then Kara's skirt (which she still had on from work) Maggie's bra was next thanks to Kara. It was then they finally pulled away from their kiss realizing they shouldn't be doing this Maggie was first to speak.

"Kara we shouldn't I'm dating your sister."

"I....I know and I don't want to hurt Alex b.....but..."

"I know we got close, way to close way to fast this isn't right there shouldn't be any but's."

"I....I know we shouldn't have got this close Maggie and I know it's wrong I know your dating my sister and I know I shouldn't have feelings for you but......" Kara trails off looking away ashamed .

"I can't say I don't want this Kara because I do part of me has since the week started just as I also know I shouldn't have feelings for you but at the same time it just feels so......"

"Right?" Kara finished her sentence returning her gaze.

"Yeah"

"But it's not just that we shouldent its that I'd be cheating on Alex and you know about the whole Emily thing."

"I do know Maggie but....its just I've never wanted something so badly in my life. I want you."

Kara pressed her forehead against Maggie's. There was a brief silence before Kara spoke again.

"I know it's wrong and I know we shouldn't but I don't want to stop I would rather deal with the consequences later."

Maggie couldn't help but agree with her, yes this was wrong, yes they should stop, yes this was moving fast but she also couldn't deny how her girlfriends sister was stealing her heart, making her feel like she did when she was in love with Kate back in Gotham. Kara herself was also having similar thoughts as Maggie but for her she knew exactly how her sister felt when she came out about being gay because now Kara was realizing why she never really dated guys and why there was just no spark when she kissed James. Kara just like Maggie knew her heart was being stolen and by the one person it shouldn't.

"Maggie please I.....I need this, I need you, I know I shouldn't but I do." She says looking down trying not to cry but failing horribly.

Maggie gently places her hand on Kara's chin moving the girls gaze to hers while wiping the tears away, with the red sun lamps on this is the first time Maggie realized how soft and warm Kara's skin was how smooth it was and it gave Maggie a shiver down her spine thinking about it.

"Kara are you sure about this? If we continue there's no going back, are feelings for each other will be out there and you know it will hurt Alex. She might understand eventually because obviously we can't lie to her we can't hide this from her because she will know somethings wrong that woman always knows." Maggie said holding Kara's chin meeting her gaze.

"Yes I'm sure Maggie for once I want to be selfish, I give so much for so little in return not that I expect things in return but still. So yes I want this consequences be damned, if someone is going to be my first I'd rather it be you since I already trusted you."

"Well shit lil Danvers I've never heard you swear I must be rubbing off on you." She couldn't help but chuckle."

"You have no idea, I didn't even know i was into women until you came along." 

"Everyone always comes out to me I swear." She said with a chuckle "When you say your first what do you mean? Your first time with a women or your first time you know....." "Sex Maggie it's my first time having sex with anyone women included." "Are you sure you want me to be your first Kara?" "Yes Maggie I want you to be my first." "Okay Supergirl if that's what you want i'll be gentle Kara I promise." Is all Maggie said before pulling Kara into another kiss. This kiss was just as passionate if not more so than the first. Maggie took Kara into her arms not breaking the kiss and took Kara to the bed room kicking the door shut on her way in.

What they thought might be a one time thing turned into 2 nights then 3 finishing out the week. Then when Alex called saying she was going to be about another month those 3 nights turned into a full week then 2 weeks. They had even started sharing gazes and touches during work when there cases crossed over even sneaking away from time to time during the day for quickies wether it was when Maggie was doing paperwork in her office at the precinct or at Kara's work when she was supposed to be getting something for her boss Mrs. Grant (which did not go unnoticed by the older woman she just kept it to herself knowing it wasn't any of her business so long as it was not an everyday thing). Of course others noticed to but either didn't really think anything of it or just felt that it was not their place to say anything especially J'onn.

Maggie and Kara were happy being with each other spending their nights together, embarrassing each other, embracing each other and holding each other in bed even when they weren't having sex. Both Maggie and Kara had been happier than they had ever been. They were falling in love maybe not in the way they expected and most certainly they were not going about it the right way but it's like they said consequences be damned. Things were working for them, going perfectly. Things 'were' perfect at least until Alex came home a week earlier than expected, the two had completely forgotten about Alex.

Since she got home early last night Alex figured she would surprise Kara with Potstickers this morning before calling Maggie later. Alex had hoped Maggie and Kara had fun while she was away and that they had gotten to know each better. She fumbled with the key she had to Kara's apartment finally getting it in and opening the door. Now normally Kara would have already known Alex was at her door because of her heart beat and even further would have heard the door and the key. This time however she didn't not with the red sun lamps being on not with being asleep cuddled with the beautiful naked Detective embracing her from behind both in a happy sleep.

Alex closed the door and sat the potstickers on the counter before noticing the trail of clothes leading to the closed bedroom door which was a cliché for someone having had sex.

"Well Kara has a lot of explaining to do when she's up I didn't even know she was seeing anyone." Alex softly said to herself.

Alex started to clean the trail of clothes up noticing that both sets of clothes were women's clothing obviously stunning Alex.

"I.... I didn't even know Kara liked girls she's never said anything even when I came out." Alex said to herself before seeing a familiar jacket hanging on the the chair, her heart dropped she didn't want to just assume who's jacket that was, that it was just a coincidence that someone else had the same jacket. Alex knew she shouldn't be nosey shouldn't go through the pockets of someone else's things especially if it was someone else's jacket but she couldn't help herself she had to know and couldn't wait to talk to Kara to bring it up.

"I.....I'm sure it not hers." She said to herself as she went through the jacket pockets and feeling the coldness of metal. The metal of what was obviously some kind of badge, again her heart dropped and dropped deeper when she pulled out the mass of cold metal seeing the familiar gold shine with the NCPD initial's and badge number she had memorized all to well. Alex wanted to cry wanted to yell in anger but she was to shocked.

Alex knew she should confront them the right way but right now she wasn't thinking straight. She moved to the bedroom door and turned the handle slowly, seeing first the mass of blonde hair that was her sister. Next to the blonde hair was brunette hair entangled with the blonde and what was obviously. Their was two people under the bed covers sleeping and embraced. All she could do was stand there in the doorway in shock, tears starting to fill her eyes.

Eyes slowly opened, new light shinning into her eyes waking her from slumber. It only took Kara a few seconds to realize someone was standing in the bedroom doorway and only a few more seconds to realize it was her sister a crying sister and a full minute for her to realize the position she was in when she shot up to a sitting position gazing over to Maggie and then back at Alex.

"A....A.....Alex.....your early....I.....I mean......it's not....not.....I mean we didn't...... Oh rao I'm so sorry Alex!" Is all Kara could get out before Maggie stirred at the movment and sound of Kara talking.

Maggie opened her eyes and shot up trying to cover herself almost instantly when she sees who Kara is talking to. "Shit...Danvers...Alex...babe I...we...you weren't supposed to find out this way I swear!"

"Alex just let us expla...."is all Kara got out before Alex cut her off.

"How long?"

"Danvers please just listen befo....."

"I asked how long? How long has this been going on? One night? A week? Months!?"

"Alex."

"Just awnser the question Kara!"

"A few weeks close to a month but it probably started before that." She said looking down almost crying.

"Danvers I know it looks bad but we were going to tell you, explain it to you we didn't want you to find out like this."

"What one sister wasn't good enough so you decided you had to have both, is that it!"

"No it's not like that all!"

"Then what! Maggie? Kara? Then what? Kara you know how I feel about Maggie you have no idea how bad this hurts me knowing you would do this to me. And you Maggie after the whole Emily thing you told me about how could you was it all just a lie?!"

"Alex I....."Maggie couldent look Alex in eyes she could only look down.

"Alex I...I didn't mean for this. It just happened we didn't mean for this I swear." Kara finally started to cry.

Alex looked over to Maggie then back to Kara before looking at them both.

"Do you love each other?"

Neither woman spoke just looked at each other before looking at Alex and then looking down unable to look Alex in the eye's. That was all it took to give Alex her anwser.

"Good then you can have each other." With that Alex took out a black velvet box she had in her DEO jacket and threw it at them before turning and leaving slamming the the door on her way out

The two women held each other close clearly upset about what happened. Things were going to get bad long before they got better.


	2. The mornings aftermath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex freaks out on Winn and Maggie try's to talk to Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar issues I'm not great with grammar but I do try.

Kara sat there crying Maggie holding her trying to comfort her. All Kara could think about was how she had hurt her sister. Alex was always there for Kara when she needed her just as Kara was always there for Alex, they told each other everything. Alex even came out of the closet to Kara before anyone else and she was even the one who told Alex to go get the girl cause Maggie made her sister happy. She knew how much Alex loved Maggie and yet here she was in a relationship with her 'SISTERS' girlfriend or rather ex girlfriend now.

She knew that she couldn't help how she felt about Maggie and how Maggie felt about her in return but this......this was all wrong she knew the way they went about this whole thing was wrong. Sure they said forget the consequences but they should have still at least waited until they could talk to Alex about this before pursing things further. Now......now Kara was afraid she had lost her sister and Maggie was afraid of the same thing she knew how close they were and she didn't like seeing Kara torn up like this.

"Oh rao Maggie what did we do?! Why didn't we wait to tell her? Why didn't we wait to do this right?" She said sobbing into Maggie's neck.

"Things happen Kara, we fucked up and it bit us in the ass it was a mistake in judgment we all make mistakes karma is a bitch after all." She said still holding Kara trying to calm her crying. She didn't like seeing Kara cry seeing her hurt she now understood why Alex would get the way she did and go into mother hen mode especially when someone fucked with her sister, a crying Kara could easily melt the ice from ones heart with her tears alone.

"It's okay Kara, we will try and talk to her try to explain it to her. After what we did we will have to beg for forgiveness but I won't let you lose your sister I know how much she means to you. It might take some time and she will probably hate us for a while well she will probably mostly hate me for awhile if not forever but you Kara your her sister and her anchor I don't think she could ever hate you."

"I don't know about that Maggie she was REALLY mad Iv never seen her that mad before there so was much hurt in her eyes and in her voice I mean come on Mags she was gonna propose to you so how could she not hate me, I'd hate me actually I do hate me."

Maggie gently pulled Kara's head by her chin and looked at Kara" look at me Kara I regret how things turned out but I don't regret how I feel about you! Do I regret how we went about things? Yes I do. As I said I will 'NOT' let you lose your sister I promise! We will get through this."

"I don't regret how I feel about you either I'm just afraid."

"I know you are." Maggie placed a light kiss on Kara's forehead and hugged her tighter than she had ever held anyone.

"Let's get a shower and have some breakfast, and after I will head to DEO and try to talk to Alex while your at work okay. Everything will be alright, we will get through this okay."

"I should be with you it's both our fault anyways plus even though Alex usually makes threats just to scare people I am actually afraid she might act on one her threats for once."

"I highly doubt she would Kara if she was going to she would have long ago with the amount of times Winn has royally pissed her off I'm honesty surprised he is not buried in a desert somewhere."

Kara couldn't help but laugh a little at Maggie's comment about Winn since he did have a penchant for somehow always being the one to piss Alex off like a lot."I guess your right I'm just thinking the worst, I always think of the worst when I'm upset."

"You really do and oh shit Speaking of Winn he is probably going to be the first person to get into Alex's rampage at the DEO his console is like right there and he doesn't know when not to speak."

"Oh Rao your right! Should I....should I actually check deserts for a body today?" Kara said half joking and yet half seriously concerned for Winns well being right about now since Alex was probably walking through the DEO doors right about now.

"Yea... Yea you probably should."

 

It was that about at that time that Alex really was walking through the DEO doors and Winn really was the first one to encounter Alex on her Rampage and Winn being Winn he did not know what he was about to get himself into.

"Oh hey Alex I thought I you had the day off and...."he trailed off before speaking again" wow you look like someone stole your car and killed your dog and your about them kill said someone with a pencil."

"Not in the mood for your jokes Winn."

"Okay maybe just a hug then cause you totally look like you need a hug!" 

"Take one step and I swear to god 'I WILL' murder you!"

"Okay okay calm down angry bear I was onl.......OH GOD!" Was all Winn got out before Alex pounced on him as he said one of things you should never say to an angry woman especially and angry woman who could kill you with a finger. Never tell an angry woman to calm down in any shape or form, Winn never got that memo apparently.

Winn found himself being thrown to ground and hard and Alex's boot clad foot on his neck." You did NOT just tell me to calm down I swear to god I'm actually going to bury you in the fucking desert this time!"

"OH GOD OH GOD IM SO GONNA DIE THIS TIME! I'm sorry Alex I was just trying...."Alex pushed down harder with her boot not seeming to notice the other DEO agents in the room staring in shock as agent Vazquez ran to get J'onn cause she unlike Winn knew not to piss off an already angry Alex Danvers and she would rather have a super powered Martian in between her and Alex.

"Please don't kill me and bury me in desert Alex I'm sorry we could call Kara or Maggie you always feel better after talking to them."

That comment just made Alex even angrier if that was even possible, she did not want to hear those names let alone speak to them.

"Agent Danvers thats enough!" Alex didn't even seem to notice J'onn so this time he walked over placing a hand on her shoulder" Agent Danvers I said that's enough!" By instinct Alex reacted to the hand on her shoulder and not in a good way she turned taking a swing at J'onn luckily being a Martian had its advantages like being stronger and even faster than most humans. 

J'onn caught Alex mid swing by the wrist."I don't know what's wrong but attacking a fellow DEO agent and swinging at a superior officer is NOT the answer so until you can calm down and think rationally your going to cool off in a cell!" J'onn knew something was wrong he had seen Alex mad before but not like this he could feel the anger, the hurt and the hate radiating off her.

After about an hour J'onn went to the cell holding Alex so he could try and talk to her, he thought of Alex and Kara as his own daughters and didn't like them being hurt. "Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" He said standing outside of the cell arms crossed with a raised eyebrow which was pretty much the standard and typical look for the martion.

"No!"

"Alex your going to have to talk to someone eventually I could call Kara or even Maggie if you'd prefer."

"No I don't want to talk about it especially with either of 'THEM'!

With the Emphasis on the 'THEM' J'onn didn't need to be a mind reader like he was to figure out this had something to do with Kara and Maggie but to what degree he couldn't say not without reading her mind anyways and he was not going to invade her privacy or trust by doing that.

Taking a breath J'onn spoke again" well I'm not going to force you nor can I force you to talk but I obviously can't let you out, not until you have calmed down some more." With that he took his leave leaving Alex to her own thoughts and crying once the door closed behind J'onn.

 

Maggie walked though the DEO doors and scanning the room for Alex but didn't see her but she knew she was there her DEO suv was parked outside. Maggie spotted Winn and approached him puting a hand on his shoulder just for him to instantly jump in fear.

"I'M SORRY ALEX PLEAZE DONT KILL ME!"

"Ah shit she already freaked out didn't she."

Winn turned to see Maggie before calming down"oh thank god I thought she came back to finish the job."

Maggie sighed" what happened? Where's Alex!"

"She's uhhh kinda in a cell, J'onn had her put in their to cool off after she literally attacked me!"

"Shit shit shit shit fuck this is going to be harder than I thought."

"Maggie what is going on Iv seen Alex mad before but that, that was way more than just being pissed off and I get the feeling this has to do with you or Kara."

"Both actually it's.....it's complicated I'd prefer not to get into it."

"Complicated yea everything always seems complicated I mean it's not like you cheated on her." He said half jokingly trying to lighten the mood but Maggie couldn't help but look down and away to hearing that comment which Winn instantly noticed.

"Oh my god you did didn't you I said that joking but oh my god you cheated on Alex!" He said pretty much yelling. Maggie quickly covered his mouth with her hand"

"Could you not announce that to the whole DEO!"

"Kara is so going kill you!"

"Yea I highly doubt that considering she is part of the complication."

Winn raised an eyebrow confused and a few minutes of silence past before he spoke. "I don't get it why would Kara not want to kill you for cheating on Alex and how is she part of this whole mess anyways if she isn't mad at you?"

"Like I said it's complicated lets just say Alex caught us both in a....comprising position."

Winn was still confused but after a few seconds it clicked. "HOLY SHIT YOU....... WITH KARA.....OH MY GOD!"

"Shhhh god damn it Winn what did I say about blabbing to the whole DEO!"

"Sorry sorry I just....this is..... Like wow.....with Kara....Jesus Maggie I didn't even know she liked girls I mean that would explain a lot but holy shit with Kara Maggie! Like how?"

"I told you it's complicated."

"Soooooo how was it?"

"How was what?"

"How was you know?"

"No I don't know Winn."

"The sex how was the sex? With Kara I mean? Cause you know super speed and all i've always wondered how that would work in bed."

"Jesus Christ Winn is now the really the time to ask that!?"

"Well yes.......maybe......okay no it's not."

"Can you just take me see Alex?"

"I uh... I mean....I guess?!."

"Well are you going to show me where to go or just sit there like a deer in a cars headlights?"

"Yea yea" Winn got up and took Maggie to the holding cell Alex was in getting a glare from Alex, he looked at Maggie and then Alex." Uh yea so I'm going to go now." He said nervously before quickly disappearing.

Neither one of them spoke and looked at the other for what seemed like hours before Maggie finally had the courage to speak. "Alex I..."  
She was cut off before she could even finish.

"I don't want to hear it Maggie! So save it."

"Alex please listen."

"Listen to what? You making excuses? To you lieing?"

"Alex please! I get it your pissed off you have the right to be."

"Pissed off! Pissed off! I'm not pissed Maggie I'm furious and I'm hurt! Of all the people to hurt me like this I never expected it be you and especially not Kara! Hell Maggie my 'SISTER' really with my 'SISTER'!"

"It's not like we planned on this happing."

"And I'm supposed to believe that? For all I know you two have been fucking behind my back the entire time we've been together!"

"What no god no Alex this is only a recent thing. I care about you Alex I really do I didn't expect to end up developing feelings for Kara, she didn't expect to have feelings for me either. It just happened, it started with the movie nights we were having since you were away and innocent cuddling cuddling not any different from when your with Kara and then the couch cuddling turned to embracing and hands being held and it just....just happened okay! We knew it was wrong we knew we should have waited to talk to you before we progressed things and acted on our feelings but......" She trailed off trying to find the right words or rather trying to have courage to keep talking for the first time in her life the detective felt like a weak coward." We fell for each other Alex and hard, I can honestly say I love Kara there's fireworks every time we've kissed and a beating in my heart I haven't felt since I was with Katie. I do care about you Alex and I honestly thought I loved you the same way you loved me but apparently I didn't as hard as it is to say. I'm sorry okay...I'm just....so sorry."

"You thought you had the same feelings for me! Really Maggie if you didn't feel the same way then you shouldent have lead me on! Hell you know what you cheated on that Emily you told me about and now you cheated on me so apparently it's a thing with you have fun breaking my sisters heart to when you eventually cheat on her!"

Maggie didn't have anything to say to that all she could do was look down in shame.

"Just leave Maggie I don't want to see you again or Kara for that matter."

"Alex Kara is devastated she doesn't want to lose you she's a mess, be mad at me hate me but please don't hate Kara please don't push her away!"

"She only has herself to blame she dug the hole so now she can lay in it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasent sure about some of this chapter I felt like I was just having repeat the same shit over and over but that might just be me being paranoid so let me know what you think.


	3. Crossing a line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie convinces Kara to finally talk to her sister but things go from bad to worse when Alex crosses a line that she shouldent have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for any grammar issues learning problems suck lol

Maggie tried several more times to talk to Alex but she didn't want to hear any of it she would either ignore her or just yell at her untill she would leave. Maggie didn't care if Alex ever forgave her she could understand as she would probably be the same way if the roles were reversed but she was unwilling to let Alex hate Kara. Maggie knew how close the two were they were each other anchors always there for each other always telling each everything. Most people would be jealous of the pair for being as close as they were hell Maggie even wished she could have a relationship like that with someone in her family. Maggie was determined to keep her promise to Kara and make things right between the sisters, they needed each other and she knew even though Alex wouldn't admit it she does miss Kara.

Kara was pretty much a mess the only time she even perked up was when she was with Maggie. At this point Kara felt she didn't have anyone other than Maggie which she loved Maggie she did but everyone needs friends and family at some point. Their friends were pretty upset when they heard what happened they were slowly coming around though as they felt it wasn't their place to judge the couple but Kara could still feel their disappointment so she stopped talking them pushing them away. Eliza was another matter altogether she had an angry Eliza practically kicking her apartment door down to scold Kara and ring the life out of Maggie, it was obvious where Alex got her anger issues and penchant for threatening people from. Eliza did not want to push Kara away she loved her she was her daughter alien or not she was her little girl just as Alex is but she is very disappointed in Kara but still understanding enough to understand that the heart wants what heart wants but still knew they went about the whole ordeal the complete wrong way. Just like her friends Kara pushed away Eliza as well. And Kal well he didn't want to get involved at all which was nothing new he had barley had anything to do with Kara since he dropped her of with the Danvers when she arrived on earth.

Kara had closed herself off from everyone but Maggie even the national city residents could tell something was wrong as Supergirl was not her perky sunny self. J'onn had to start covering for Kara as Supergirl as she was neglecting her Supergirl duties more and more even her work at catco was being affected not that Snapper cared or even noticed since he rejected most of Kara's articles anyway. Poor Winn was about the only one not upset at Kara but he was was mentally like like a war vet being all jumpy for his life after he legitimately thought Alex was going to kill him this time and make good on all her past threats to bury him in the desert but he to was pushed away like their other friends.

The couple were laying bed when Maggie leaned into Kara holding her tight. "Kara babe you should at least try to talk your sister, you haven't spoken to her since she found out about us."

"What's the point mags she hates me and she will just avoid me like she always does. I'm almost certain she actively tracks me just so she can avoid me."

"That does sound like something she would do." She says kissing Kara's shoulder pushing the blonde hair out of Kara's face. "Well even if she is tracking you she still can't avoid you forever I mean you have superpowers so it would be pretty easy to get close to her if you really tried."

"And I'm not going to try, I can take a hint she hates me and what's me out of her life so that's what I'm doing staying out of her life."

"I really don't think she hates you Kara, me yes she probably definitely hates me but you, you two have to much history she is just hurt we did fuck up royally."Maggie said sighing while taking a deep breath remembering that morning a month ago when Alex found them in bed. "Besides maybe talking to her will help. Obviously things can't be fixed overnight and trust especially takes time to rebuild but if you talk to her you could at least get the hamster ball moving." She smirked a bit knowing the hamster ball comment would at least get a smile out of Kara which it did.

Kara scrunched her nosed and chuckled a bit at Maggie's hamster comment, it was corny and sounded like something Winn would say.  
"You sounded like Winn saying that."

"Oh god please don't compare me to that town idiot." She said trying not chuckle.

"Winn's not a town idiot he is just......okay well maybe he IS a town idiot he can be pretty dumb for a smart person." Kara instantly thought about the cartoon Ed, Edd, and eddy when thinking about Winn.

"So can you at least try to talk to your sister?"

"Fine but I want potstickers I'm going to need my feel good food if I'm going to do this and I want pizza for dinner lots of pizza."

"Okay I will buy you potstickers, I swear your going to turn into one some day and your lucky you have the metabolism you do cause you would so be like one of those big ladies you used to see at carnivals."

Kara rolled over and pressed her lips against Maggie's, she needed to know that this was not just some bad dream and that there was at least some good that came out of this whole fiasco that good being Maggie. Kara was still surprised at how hard they fell for each other and neither one regretted their feelings for each other they just wished things had been different in how this all came about.

Breaking off the kiss Maggie looked at Kara with a smile."lets go get your potstickers and then after we eat we will get shower maybe make it a love you long time shower and then you can go talk to Alex."

"Love you long time shower? I didn't know this was some Asian porno flick." 

"How did you even get that reference exactly? Wait oh my god has innocent little Danvers watched porn!?"

"WHAT! N...no I've.....never.... I mean..... Just no......okay it was just one time.....okay maybe a few times when I was a teenager it was accidentally on purpose I was curious oaky." Kara couldn't help but blush 

Maggie laughed" just when you were a teenager? I'm not buying that you have done somethings in bed that makes me question the honesty of that statement. Oh we are so exploring this later." Maggie smirked and all Kara could do was blush a deeper red than she thought possible.

 

After they ate and had there shower the women parted ways at the front of the apartment building with Maggie heading to the precinct and Kara heading out to the DEO to find Alex and talk to her. It was hard finding Alex with the lead lined walls and all and the fact Alex knew she was there and was actively avoiding her. She was able to corner Alex in the training room. It was obvious that Alex was in panic mode when she realized her mistake of getting herself trapped with Kara between her and the only entrance to the room.

"Alex........Alex we should talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Alex said while actively searching for a way out of this situation and a way around Kara to get out of the room.

"Alex......please we really need to talk we haven't talked since that morning and it's been over a month since then."

"Like I said there's nothing to talk about I figured the fact that Iv been avoiding you would get that point across. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you or even hear you okay got it good now move out of my way."

"I'm not moving Alex we have both been running from this and we can't keep doing that."

"Sure we can it's worked great so far."

"Alex please. I know I hurt you I get that I deserve all the anger you have but I don't want you to hate me I can't bare the thought of you hating me or my life without you in it. I love you Alex your my sister. I'm not going to apologize for falling for Maggie but i can apologize for going about things the way we did you didn't deserve to find out like that you deserved so much better. I let you down as a sister and I'm so so so sorry for that I broke your trust, I hurt you I understand if you can't forgive me but please don't cut me out of your life."

At this point Alex was furious just like she was every time Maggie tried to talk to her. She didn't hate Kara she did in fact miss her, missed their movie nights and the game nights with friends and couldn't picture her life with out Kara either but Alex is stubborn always has been.

"Your right I can't forgive you! I never expected you of all people to hurt me like that Kara, you ripped my heart out both of you. Your supergirl you could practically have anyone in the world but you chose MY girlfriend. Of course you did cause I can't have anything nice in my life can I. And you are right again in the fact that you do deserve all this anger I......" Alex was about to say things didn't mean things she couldn't take back things she was going to regret later but she was to upset to think about it."I hate you Kara I don't want you in my life 'YOUR NOT MY SISTER' why don't you just die like the rest of your planet did! so just leave me alone and stay out of my life!" Alex started started shoving Kara moving her only because the automatic timer for the training room had turned on the red sun lamps as this was about the time they trained most days. Alex kept pushing Kara and eventually struck her in the face hitting her multiple times breaking open Kara's lip.

Those words stung Kara....deep and her sister hitting her with such anger only deepened the wound in her heart. She collapsed to the floor as Alex brushed by her walking out the door. Kara could only sob, she was broken. Kara stayed there on the floor for hours completely shocked and still crying she was practically catatonic, she didn't even notice J'onn come in and pick her up cradling her in his arms as he flew her home and tucked her into bed before calling Maggie and telling her what happened. It seemed in Alex's rage she forgot that there was audio/visual camera's in the training room and he wasn't able shut them off before before half the DEO had seen and heard what Alex had said and did.

 

Maggie was sitting at the precinct finishing up the paperwork for her latest arrest and giving the new rookie a hard time since the whole precinct was pretty much hazing him like they were in a frat house. Her phone went off it was J'onn.

"J'onn what's up? Need help with a case or something?"

"Wait what? SHE SAID WHAT!? SHE DID WHAT!? Holy shit J'onn I'm leaving now just stay there until I get there okay."

Maggie hurried back to Kara's apartment which by this point might as well be their apartment since Maggie was always there and most of what little she had was there as well. She swung the front door open in a hurry as she was worried about Kara.

Walking up to J'onn who was on waiting at the counter by this point Maggie speaking first." Has she said anything? Has she moved at all?"

"No she's just laying there curled up, she has at least stopped crying."

"Fuck J'onn I knew Alex was mad it was to be expected and deserved but saying what she did holy shit! And hitting her! I know she's hurting but that.....that was going to far!"

"I agree, mad or not it was crossing a line."

"Do you think Kara will be alright?"

"Honestly Maggie I don't know Iv seen Kara upset before but this.....this is different this is more than just being in pain. I can normally sense the emotions of others when there strong enough and I should be able to feel Kara's pain but....."

"But what J'onn?"

"I can't feel anything coming from her like some one turned a switch off. I think you being their for her like you have been will help, it's obvious you two have a connection and that you do love each other and maybe that connection that bond will help."

"After all this I can't lose her J'onn I just can't I don't think I'd have the strength to keep moving if something happened to her." Maggie was visually upset actually crying something J'onn had never seen from her, the detective was always able to hold her composure even during the hardest of times so it caught J'onn off guard. J'onn hugged the brunette to comfort her, regardless of his thoughts on this situation with the three women he cared for them, Kara and Alex were like his daughters and he has gotten to know Maggie well enough to call her a friend.

After a awhile J'onn took his leave and Maggie changed and crawled into bed with Kara pulling her close and holding her like she was never going to let go. Kara did seem to relax a bit even if just a small bit, it was a start. The two women fell asleep with Maggie's thought being about how Alex could say and do what she did to Kara, it went to far and crossed a line that shouldn't have been crossed yes they hurt Alex and she had a right to be angry but that was just a low blow, lower than a low blow.

The next morning Maggie woke up alone in bed did didn't think anything of it she just figured maybe Kara went to work to take her mind off of everything. Mean while Kara was sitting at the alien bar drinking the hardest stuff they had the stuff that could actually get her drunk. After several hours she couldent even stay drunk anymore and it was annoying her she just wanted to forget, forget and be in a better mood a happy mood and have no worries even if for awhile. While she was sulking an alien woman at the far end of the bar noticed her and noticed the look on her face and knew she could get a new customer so she approached Kara and spoke.

"You know Iv seen that look before. You want to forget somethings right? Just want to feel nothing? Am I right?

"Maybe does it really matter?"

"Well considering the booze ain't working anymore maybe I can help."

"Help? Help how?

"I got something better than any booze." She pulled out a clear bag of filled with a green and red substance.

"What is it?"

"Does it matter so long as it helps?"

"I guess not?"

"Here the first ones on the house." She sat the bag in front of Kara along with a business card.

"How......how do I use it do I eat it?"

The woman laughed. "No sweetie you don't eat it you use a syringe and needle or you can smoke it your choice."

"But won't my body just filter it? I mean I'm not human."

"Trust me you won't have to worry about that I promise" the woman said before walking off.

Kara pocketed the bag and headed home stopping to buy what the woman said she needed to take the stuff she figured she would at least give it a try. She got home about half an hour before Maggie got off work and decided to go ahead and try the contents of of the bag. She Decided on smoking it not thinks a needle would go through her skin so she used a pipe that was normally used for pot that she had gotten on her way home from one of the those shop that Alex tended to call a hippie shop. The woman was right she dint need to worry about her bodie filtering it out she didn't even need the red sun lamps she wasent sure why or how but she didn't care. It only took a about minute for her to feel the effects. She felt good better than she had in a long time since the whole ordeal with Alex started. She could actually forget and not worry, she was happy and also hungry.

Maggie got to Kara's apartment after work walking in finding Kara eating a lot like a lot more than she normally does and she seemed to actually be in a good mood which surprised Maggie but she wasent going to complain it was nice seeing Kara smile.

"Hey babe hungry much?" She said chuckling and giving Kara a kiss.

"Yea i am super hungry and not just for food!" Kara grabbed Maggie pulling her into a deep passionate kiss pulling her jacket off while moving the kiss down to Maggie's neck.

Maggie couldent help but moan a bit. "Omg Kara what's gotten into you not that I'm complaing."

"What can't a girl be hot and bothered and want to ravish her girlfriend?" Kara tore Maggie's shirt off throwing it to the floor kissing down her neck grabbing her ass tight.

"No you totally can, OH GOD!.......I'm just surprised by your in good mood is all."

"I'm not worrying about anything all i want right now is you."Kara removed her top.

"You......you can......you can totally have me......Kara anytime.....Jesus!" Kara by this point had already removed the rest of Maggie's clothing slowly moving her to the bedroom not even trying to be careful about knocking things over. 

"You're....so aggressive today."

"But you like it." Kara smirked throwing Maggie onto the bed.

"I do I really do how many people can claim to be man handled by THE Supergirl!"

Kara straddled Maggie and whispered in her ear."You might want to call off work tommrow."

"Why?"

"Because after I'm done with you tonight and I mean all night you're not going to be able to walking strait." Maggie gulped after hearing this not even getting time to process what Kara said before her lips were on hers.

Days went passed then weeks and Kara was happy she had even started back as Supergirl. She made sure she completely avoided Alex making sure she was gone from the DEO before she even knew she was there. Everyone seemed surprised at how quickly Kara's mood turned around Maggie more so than anyone, Kara had even been more ferocious in bed not that Maggie was going to complain about that in fact she enjoyed it especially when Kara would swoop in and grab her at work flying her off for a quickie or two. But after awhile Kara and to that effect Supergirl started have times when would go into fits and make poor judgement calls that would almost get someone killed or hurt. There was also the occasional time Kara would get sick and Kara never gets sick. Eventually she started disappearing frequently not answering calls even from the DEO when she was needed. Maggie was concerned for obvious reasons and they'd to talk to Kara about it on numerous occasions but Kara always deflected and would always make excuses.

Two months went by and Kara was still using the drug she was buying off that alien woman. Kara found that each time she used she would need more and more of the drug and it would never seem to last as long as it use to. She would have random fits when she needed her fix. Everyone noticed the change in her attitude even her body language but no one really seemed to qustion it no one except Maggie. Maggie knew something had to be up, she was glad Kara was happy but there was just something not right about it something off about the whole thing. She is a detective after all and a good one at that she has encountered a lot in career including drug users. She was already suspicious of Kara and had already confronted her several times but now Maggie was half convinced that Kara might be taking something she wasent sure what since her kryptonian body would normally filter out most things at least human drugs would be filtered out with no ill effect. Maggie's suspicions were all but confirmed when she got to off work early one day and found Kara in her bathroom coming down from a high the pipe on the floor.

"Oh god Kara! What have you been doing to yourself?"

Kara stirred and partially came to as Maggie scooped her up into her arms after pocketing the pipe.

"Oh hey babe I'm glad your home cause I want you so bad." Kara moved to kiss Maggie.

Maggie avoided the kiss. "No Kara not right now just.......just tell me......why? Why have you been doing this to yourself and for how long?"

"Why? It don't matter I'm fine."

"Your not fine. Please just answer my question."

"The day after I talked to Alex. I.......just wanted to forget." Kara rested her head on Maggie's shoulder.

"The morning you disappeared on me."Maggie sighed. "You need help Kara."

"I don't need help I promise I'm fine."

"Sorry if I can't take your word for it."Kara slowly drifted back to sleep as Maggie payed her in bed tucking her in before calling J'onn.

"J'onn could you come over to Kara's apartment and bring Dr. Hamilton. And J'onn don't tell anyone about this not even Alex."

J'onn and Dr. Hamilton arrived knocking on the door and being let in by Maggie.

"So what is it you needed from Maggie?"J'onn asked

"It's Kara."

"Is something wrong with Kara? Did something happen?" Said The doctor.

"She........ I found her easier on the bathroom room floor she was........."Maggie looked down finding it hard to say it out loud." She was coming down off a high."

J'onn and the doctor were shocked and didn't know what to say untill the dr spoke. "How is that even possible her body should filter it out."

"I don't know how. I am a however assuming that it's probably some kind of alien drug and I think it might be laced with kryptonite hence why she able to even get this into her skin." Maggie pulled out the Pipe and handed it to the doctor.

"I can test it back at the DEO J'onn think you could fly it back have them analyise it?"

"I can do that."

"Just not Alex anyone but Alex it would be better that way."

J'onn nodded before taking off.

Once he gets back there it shouldent take long for the results to come back I should know before I leave but for now let's focus on Kara where is She?"

"In the bedroom."

An hour went past as the doctor checked Kara doing any kind of test she could with out needing to take her to the DEO. Kara was already showing signs of withdraw this drug was obviously very strong. J'onn called with the results of the tests ran on the residue of the pipe.

"So doc what was it?"

"It was the alien equivalent to heroine if I had to guess and it was laced with small amounts of both green and red kryptonite."

Maggie got visually upset wanting to cry and took Kara's hand in hers." Oh god babe you should have came to me confided in me." Maggie placed a kiss on Kara's forehead."Doctor how do we handle this."

"Just like any drug Maggie but seeing as we can't just take her to a rehab center and since theirs no alien rehab yet anyways we don't have many options. I'm assuming you also don't want her at the DEO for this either so she will just have to cold turkey it here."

"There's nothing that can help?"

"Nothing that would work on a kryptonian not with out the proper research but that could months even years. You should be with her through this whole process Maggie so she can't go and try to get a new score and she will need your moral support. It will get bad though and since it's an alien drug it will probably get worse than what you've probably seen from human users."

"Thanks doc."

"It's no problem it's my job plus I do care about Kara she's a friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Maggie do? Will she confront Alex about she said? And will Kara get better or will she get worse before things get better?


	4. A step in the right direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza helps with Kara and Alex decides to talk to someone about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying writing this even if it's not perfect.

It had been a few weeks since Maggie found Kara on the bathroom floor. Just as the doctor said Kara's withdraws were bad, really bad she had to use the red sun lamps just to keep her from tearing the place apart. It was a slow process and she still needed time to recover but she had gotten better but she was not talking much and didn't really get out of bed much unless Maggie coaxed her out with food. It helped that Maggie was there for her she had even taken some of the vacation time she stocked up so she could be there for Kara. Maggie wanted to say something to Alex but wasn't so sure that would be a good idea since 2 stubborn angry women with guns was not a great mixture to have and the last thing Maggie wanted was to put Kara through anymore stress simply because she was mad at her sister.

Alex on the other hand knew she fucked up, knew she shouldn't have said and done what she did especially because she didn't mean it she was just angry and hurt but she knew that was still no excuse for saying it. She figured out pretty quick that half the DEO staff had heard and even seen what happened since she forgot about the monitoring devices in the training room in the heat of the moment and any DEO members who hadn't seen or heard it probably knew now since it spread pretty quick around the building it was like high school gossip. Alex would entire a room just for everyone to get quite and avoid eye contact and no one had really spoke to her unless it was needed because of work. 

J'onn still talked to her and treated her the same as he always did but he did have it out with her in his office it was one of the few times anyone had seen J'onn that mad as the Martian was normally pretty calm and collected regardless of the situation. Winn was still absolutely terrified of Alex and was still jumpy especially when she was around, she did apologize to him and he forgave her not that it helped her guilt any, Winn was definitely a bigger man than people gave him credit for since most wouldn't have been so understanding and forgiving. Even there mother Eliza had some how found out what happened Alex could swear her mom was psychic or something seeing as she always just knew things which had always kinda creeped her and Kara out. Alex didn't even know about Kara and the drugs. Not until Eliza told her.

After about another week Maggie had pretty just moved in with Kara completely surprisingly by the nudging of Kara's mom Eliza, Kara was getting there but it would still take time at least Maggie hoped Kara was getting better. Eliza had started coming around helping Maggie with Kara. Eliza might not have liked Maggie after the whole ordeal that started this but she was starting to like Maggie again, she was starting to see how and why Kara and Maggie had fallen for each other. She would watch how the pair looked at each, how they interacted, how there touches and presence seemed to calme each other and she could see the care and concern in Maggie's eyes. She knew Maggie cared about Alex and really didn't mean to hurt her but even Eliza had admit that there was definitely a deep connection there between Kara and Maggie it reminded her of the connection she had with Jeremiaha.

After getting Kara to lay down for a nap Maggie approached Eliza and embraced her in a hug" thank you Eliza for helping with Kara I think it helps her knowing your not mad at her." She said releasing the older woman.

"I might have been upset and disappointed especially finding out she had been on drugs and with how things came out about you two but she is still my daughter and I love her so you don't need to thank me for essentially being her mother she is still partially my responsibility, a parents job is never really done no matter how old there children."

"But still I would have understood if you hated me or whatever I mean I did hurt your daughter by sleeping with your other daughter."

"Things happen Maggie your only human and you can't help the way you feel about someone. Could you and Kara have went about things a different more appropriate way yes you could have but what's done is done no one change what happened. I know you love Kara and that she loves you even if neither of you have said to each other out loud. Just treat her right Maggie do right by her the best you can."

"I will I can promise you that, Kara is special and with how I feel about her I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her."

"That's what I want to hear."

 

Over at the DEO Alex was sitting in her lab sulking drinking the bottle of whiskey she kept hidden in her desk. She's wanted to talk to someone about what happened but didn't know who."huh I guess I could talk try her it would be a little weird but better than nothing so fuck it. Sorry whiskey little buddy but I can't be drinking and driving J'onn would have my ass." She put the bottle back into the desk grabbed her jacket and headed out.

 

Cat was sitting at her desk doing paper work when her new assistant stumbled in.

"What do you want not Keira"

"Th....there's an agent Danvers here to see you."

"Send her in." She said while thinking how this was going to be interesting, she was already sure it had to do Kara since she never showed up to talk to her u less it had to do with Kara or supergirl and seeing as they are both the same person then it's always about Kara.

Cats assistant sent Alex in and Cat waved her hand at the couch indicating to take a seat. "So what can I do for you?"

"It's.....I mean..... I need to..."

"It's about your sister isn't it? Of course it's your sister it's always Keira. I swear you two have more issues than the president." She sighed.

"Yes Cat it's about Kara, I didn't have anyone else to talk to and She always seems to confide you soooo I decided to try it myself."

"At this rate I should start charging people. So what is it what's wrong this time?"

"Well it's kinda complicated."

"Does this have anything to do with Supergirl playing mr steal your girl?

Alex internally panicked a bit."I said this was about Kara not Supergirl."

"Oh please we both know Keira is Supergirl I'm not stupid agent, that whole having a green Martin shapeshift into Supergirl might have fooled kept fooling for me had he not been found out."

"Okay fine yes she did but how do you even know about that?"

"Agent Danvers it's my job to know things I wouldn't be good at my job if I didn't. Besides I made Olsen tell what was going on after Snapper called me bitching about Keira not showing up for work in weeks."

Alex was starting to see what Kara saw in Cat, Cat was a lot like herself and Alex kinda admired that but then again she had always admired Cat somewhat she was a strong woman who fought her way to the top and dint hold any punches doing it. Alex also couldn't help admit that despite being a bit of an older woman Cat was still a very attractive woman, very fit for her age with curves that she had no problem showing off. 

Shaking her head at those last thoughts Alex replied to Cat." Okay then you Probably know that I........I said somethings, things that really hurt Kara." Alex paled thinking about it.

"You crossed a line agent, everything has a line that you don't cross and you crossed it pissed off or not there's no excuse and you should be ashamed of yourself. If I didn't respect Kara as much as I do I'd have plenty of choice words I'd like to call you."

"I know there's no excuse I know I crossed a line and I want to fix it, I want my sister back hell I even want Maggie back as a friend and move on from all this."

"Except you could have already moved on had you talked to them once you cooled of a bit after finding out. Cheating is cheating and there's no excuse for it there's always a right way to about things 'BUT' it also don't make those involved bad people, things happen people make mistakes. You were hurt and angry and that was understandable but how many times did you just run from the problem and instead of taking it head on and dealing with it like an adult? You always run out into danger putting yourself at risk with out a second thought and yet this one problem a problem that small in comparison to what you face on an almost daily bases and you run like coward and lash out with out thinking. Kara and especially Maggie has been trying to fix it and it's pretty obvious Maggie has been doing that not for herself but for your sister. They have been trying agent Danvers and mistake or no they obviously did not mean to hurt you and regret how you found out."

"Cat I......your right I have been running and even though there the ones that hurt me Iv been the one acting immature, I realize they have been trying and I do I appreciate that and despite everything despite how hurt I am I have to admit there is something there between those two and honestly I'm glad there happy with each other they really seem to have needed each other."

"Your damn right I'm always right. So your going to stop running then and take the bull by the horns so to speak?"

"Yes I'm going to stop running and at least try to move on."

"That's good to hear and maybe I can help with the moving on part, dinner 8pm Sunday me and my driver will pick you, I already have your number and address thanks to Keira's emergency contact information so it's a date dress nice I assume you have some nice dresses?."

Alex was in shock at Cats boldness and just how blunt and up front she was, she was not expecting Cat Grant of all people to ask her on a date or in this case say she 'WAS' going to take her out no choice given. With a bit of a blush Alex nodded yes to Cats question about the dress. She couldn't help but think about she was getting herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex try's to make amends and move on, plus her date with The Queen of media.


	5. A night out and making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's date and talking to Maggie and Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An interesting chapter.

It was Friday when Alex had talked to Cat and Alex decided she was going to talk to Kara and Maggie but wanted to wait till that Monday so she could have a few day to think about what she was going to say so that she didn't put her foot in her mouth again. Saturday had already come and gone and it was now Sunday which Had Alex nervous cause she was going out with Cat Grant on a date which still shocked her not like she could say no anyways Cat has always gotten what she wanted so there would have not been any point in arguing. Plus maybe it would be good for, help her relax and take her mind off of work and among other things.

"How did I get myself into this? A date with Cat Grant really? Why didn't I just say no, I barely know the woman." She said to herself while looking for a black dress she had but hadn't worn in years."I mean she is attractive and I do like that she's extremely confident and headstrong and she does have some nice legs that go strait to some well formed hips." Alex started blushing at the thought she had not really looked at Cat like that but she also didn't interact with her much either." Now that I think about it Cat sure knows how to show off her assists with while still dressing conservatively although I wouldn't mind seeing a bit more skin."

"Who's skin do you want to see more of?" A voice said form the bedroom doorway.

Alex jumped in surprise and turned to see agent Vazquez standing there. "Jesus Christ Vazquez how the hell did you get in here?"

"Uhmmm we are agents."

"Oh....year right so why didn't you knockabout?"

"I did but you didn't answer so I let myself in was just going to leave that paperwork you wanted on the table but I overheard you talking in here."

"How much did you hear?

"Enough" she said with smirk."so Cat Grant uh. How did that happen?"

"She didn't really give me a choice, I was asking her for some advice when she said she was going to take me out."

"Probably for the best you need to do something to relax maybe she will invite you in after for some coffee" Vazquez said with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Vazquez really just because you would do that doesn't mean I would."

"Yea yea such a gentleman you are but seriously who knows you two are a lot alike in some ways, women of power."

"Hey Vazquez"

"Yea"

"Could you leave so I can get dressed"

Vazquez just realized that Alex has been in a towel the entire time."uh yea sorry papers are the table." With that the agent left and Alex finished getting ready.

Alex met Cat and her driver out front and got in when the driver opened the door sitting across from Cat not really knowing what to say." So uh where are we going?"

"A club."

"A club? I didn't take you for the clubbing type."

"I'm not that old I still know how to have fun."

"So why did you want to take me out on a date anyways I mean it's not like we know each that well?." 

"That's what dates are for to get to know each other and I asked for that reason besides your an attractive woman and a powerful one at that just my type."

Alex tried to fight back a blush but couldn't and Cat noticed. "I didn't take you for the nervous type Alex always thought Keira was the only one to get nervous like this."

"I don't normally get like this but it's the first date I have been on since well you know."

"It's all apart of being able to move on p you have to start somewhere and this is a good start. I had thought you were going to protest."

"Would I have been able to? No one says no to Cat Grant."

"You are correct on that but I wouldn't have forced you to come either."

"Oh so I could have said no?"

"You could have but did you want to?"

"No I didn't want to say no I thought about it though, because I think your right I do need this I need to relax and have fun for once instead of being a walking brooding rampage of anger."

"See your already heading in the right direction,"

"Well you do give some good advice, it's no wonder Kara looks up to you."

"Yes well sometimes that girl needs a kick in the ass."

"That she does." Alex chuckled.

The car pulled up to the front of the entrance of the club and the driver got out opening the door for Cat Alex. Walking in the two women sat at small table meant for two. They ordered there drinks and sat there making small talk for while, a couple more drinks later and Cat stood up grabbing Alex and pulling her to the dance floor which shocked Alex she hadn't danced for awhile and even with the drink she had she was still nervous, this was cat Grant after all and Alex had only been out with another woman like this once which was Maggie.

"Your still nervous?!"

"Y...yes."

"Don't think think so much about it, think of just this place this moment and music focus on the rhythm of the music."

Alex listened putting all the nervous thoughts to the back of her mind and just focused on the music and focusing on being where she was at this moment. Both women danced with each other Cats hands finding Alex's hips moving in sync with other movements. After while the women made their way back to the table for a few more drink.

"See not so bad was right?"

"I haven't been that relaxed in awhile.......it felt nice. Thank you Cat for this I guess I really did need it."

"It's not a problem so long as I can take you out again."

"I would like that actually."

 

The following morning Alex woke up ready to talk to Kara and Maggie Kara especially. She had a bit of a hang over she had definitely drank a lot more than she intended before they had left club but. She had breakfast and shower before heading over Kara's. She knocked at the door.

 

Kara was slowly getting better thanks to Maggie. Kara was at least eating on her own and getting up with out Maggie needing to nudge her to do it, she was also speaking a bit more now to. The two women were snuggled on the couch watching the show blue bloods that Maggie really enjoyed when there was a knock on the door. Maggie got up and answered it since Kara couldn't really use her x-ray since they had the red sun lamps on. Opening the door Maggie froze when she saw Alex, a mixture of anxiety and anger swirling around in her head.

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"Like how you 'talked' to Kara before."

Maggie looked to see if Kara had noticed but seeing that she was not paying any attention Maggie walked into the hall closing the door behind her.

"Look Alex Kara was devastated after your last 'talk', and she is still recovering from the whole drug thing I'm sure Eliza told you about it. Sheis finally starting to get better. We might have hurt you but you, you crossed a line with what you said and did to her."

"I know I crossed a line I didn't mean it I did it in the heat of moment but there's still no excuse, that's why I'm here I want to apologize and make amends with both of you."

"For Kara's sake fine, but you had better not fuck this up!"

"I won't mess this up."

Maggie opened the door heading in first. "Babe where did you go? I turned around and you weren't there." Kara said with a frown.

"I had to have a little chat, we have a guest." Alex walked in when Maggie motioned for her. Upon seeing her Kara just frowned and turned back around onto the couch intent on ignoring Alex. Maggie sat next to Kara where she had been before and took Kara's hand." It's okay she is just her to talk she wants to apologize and make amends. You don't have to talk but will you at least listen?" Kara nodded.

"You can sit at the far end of the couch."Maggie said with Alex going and sitting.

"Kara.....Kara I'm so sorry for what What I did I was out of line." Kara didn't even move or have any reaction.

"I know I was I angry and hurt but what I said what I did it was wrong very wrong of me. I didn't even mean it I didn't mean most of what I said. You are my sister Kara and I love you, I do want you in my life. I miss you Kara. I know it will take time for both of us but I want to work things out all of us. If...... If you want to that is."

Maggie lifted Kara's head by the chin and looked into her eyes."Do you want to try?" Kara simply nodded yes.

"Thank you."

"We will see Alex I think this was enough for today lets not push anything."

"Yea okay I understand. Alex took one final look at Kara before getting up and leaving sighing a breath of fresh air glad that it went as smoothly as it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter wasn't to bad it was harder to write than I thought it would be.


	6. Amends and Emergencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Maggie and Alex have another talk and Maggie gets called in for an emergency.

It had been a few days since Alex talked to Kara and Maggie and they planned on talking again today. Alex had just knocked with Maggie anwsering the door, inviting her in and having her take a seat. A few minutes passed without a word being spoken.

Maggie was the first to speak"Look I'm sorry Alex we both are. You did not deserve to find out the way you did it was unfair to you. We didn't expect to fall for each other it just happened, we didn't even notice at first. Once we realized are feelings we should have waited until you came back and spoken to you about it like adults but instead we said screw the consequences and pursued things behind your back. It was wrong of us. I'm sorry, we are are sorry."

"I get that now Maggie I know you guys didn't want to hurt me but you did, there's nothing that can change that. I would have preferred it if had talked to me first like you mentioned of course I would have still been hurt and probably angry but not as bad as i have been. It hurt to that you would cheat on me after what you told me about cheating on Emily and how you felt disgusted for doing it so that left a pretty deep gash on my heart Maggie. I can't accept your apology not yet anyways just as I can't forgive you, either of you for a while but eventually yes."

Maggie couldent help but feel her heart wrench at the mention of Emily and the conversation they had about it, her face went pale with the mention as she looked down at the floor. Even though does legitimately love Kara and really didn't mean to hurt Alex she still felt just as disgusted at herself for cheating on Alex like she did Emily, being in love or not it was still no excuse.

Maggie's phone rang it was her work so she answered it in case it was an emergency and it turned out to be just that. Once she hung up she went over to Kara. "There's an emergency at work babe so I gotta run. Are you okay with finishing this up with your sister without me?"

"Yea it will be fine you go do what you need to do just be careful okay."

"Don't I always? I will see you after I'm done." She leaned in and gave Kara a light kiss on the forehead she wanted to kiss her on the lips but wanted to be respect to Alex and not make her uncomfortable. 

After Maggie left Alex and Kara sat there in silence for awhile. Alex was the first one to say something.

"Kara like I said the other day I am sorry for what I did. I might have been hurt but what I said was uncalled for. Your my sister and I'm always going to love you. It might take some time for us to get back to where we were but your worth it I couldn't imagine my life without you. Alex started crying a bit and for the first time since before Alex went on that mission Kara looked up at her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry to Alex. What I did....... It was wrong I should have talked to you when you got back like Maggie had talked about. We have always talking about everything, you even came out to me and what did I do with trust we had? I threw it away by not talking to you first. Instead I slept with and pursued a relationship with your girlfriend behind your back while you were gone and barley tried to hide it around others. You deserved better and you deserved a better sister. I'm a horrible sister and a horrible person and I'm sorry. It was Kara's turn to cry this time.

"Your not a horrible person or a horrible sister. You made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes all we can do is try to move on what happened happened and nothing can change that."

They sat there quietly for a bit so Alex tried to make some small talk to to try and help make things less weird. "So Maggie moved in?

"Yea a few week ago, mom kinda nudged us since she was practically living here anyways."

"So mom was okay with you and Maggie?"

"Well not at first she really hated Maggie for awhile and was very disappointed in me but you know mom she can be quick to forgive. She's worried about you though something about you avoiding her after you talked."

"Yea she kinda had it out with me after I said what I did she literally stormed into the DEO yelling J'onn had to hold her back but I'm assuming she let you and Maggie have it to."

"Oh yea I had to replace the lock on the door she kinda broke it, almost needed a new door to. I know you were mad but mom she was like a bull in a china shop."

Alex couldn't help but chuckle at that analogy of their mom."well that is kinda a good way to explain how she can get."

"I still remember the fear dad would get in his eyes when he said or did something that made mom mad."

"Remember when we came home from school and found him hiding under the desk of his study."

Both girls laughed at that memory

"I miss him."

"So do I Kara." 

For the first time since this whole thing started the sisters hugged, it was a step forward towards the healing process.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you to Kara. We will get through in time but this is a good step."

 

Maggie made her way to the site of the disburse that she was called in to help with there's was a call of a large group of suspicious people who looked armed in a warehouse and there were only a few available units to respond hence why they called Maggie in while she was still on her vacation period. She pulled up to the other units and proceeded into the building with them after getting caught up about the situation. There was not much light as they made their way in covering their angles. Maggie thought she could hear some movement and eventually saw flickers of darkened figures and on instinct she yelled at the others."GET DOWN!" 

Almost immediately after gunfire burst out from the other side of the warehouse immediately taking down two officers and wounding another. Everyone else took cover behind crates, barrels and what ever what they could. Maggie knew these were not just some street thugs because the firepower these guys were packing was definitely high grade military, they shredded the vests of the of those officers like they were paper. At first Maggie thought they were using full metal jackets but these rounds were a lot stronger than an fmj round and were meant for people who were a lot more durable. That's when it hit here "Cadmus! God damn it."

Maggie and the other officers fired back when they could but Maggie knew that if they had heat like this then they probably had the tactical gear to match. Another officer went down as Maggie was trying to call for back up but there was a problem with that. "Damn it they jammed our radio's! They really don't want us getting out of here, just what the fuck are they hiding here?"

One of the officers tried to move to new cover but was taken down. He was still alive though but out in the open so Maggie yelled for everyone to cover her as she moved to drag him into cover but was hit herself just she was getting into cover with the downed officer." SHIT! Of course the rookie is why I get shot fuck!" Maggie removed her vest since at this point it was of no use the rounds who go through it anyways. She put pressure on her chest wound trying to stop the bleeding but knew without proper care and soon it would get bad real quick.

The gun fire stopped so Maggie peaked out to see what was going on and that's when she noticed a glowing green bomb had been tossed out and not far from her and she knew she wouldn't able to run. Maggie instantly thought of Kara muttering to herself." I'm so sorry Kara I love you so much."


	7. Great rage in your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a surprise so no summary! You will have to read it I promise you will like it hopefully lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my opinion this is my best chapter and better writen than the rest so far and is probably my favorite.

Alex and Kara have still been talking for a while mostly small talk in order to try and make things less weird. As they sat there Alex's phone rang, she was getting a call from the DEO but before she could even anwser it Kara bolted up and went into a panic before rushing off faster than she had ever moved before not saying anything other than yelling Maggie's name in a shaky voice. Alex got a knot her stomach, she knew just by Kara's reaction that this call was probably related.

Alex picked up the phone to anwser the call" Danvers? Are you sure it's Cadmus? Okay I will be at the scene as quick as possible get a team there as quick as you can to. And Vazquez if things are about to go the way I think they are then you might want to have several groups of medical personnel on scene and make sure they are expecting to deal with numerous injuries. Make sure to send a portable sun bed to. Yes I do expect it to get that bad if who I think is there is."

Alex got up and rushed out to the DEO suv she had and got herself ready as fast as she could and drove off darting threw traffic not even giving cars a chance to move in response to the lights and sirens on her vehicle. Alex really hoped she was wrong about what was going to happen but she had seen plenty and heard of things about how some events played out on other earth's from Cisco. She just hoped to god or any higher power that Kara didn't do anything horribly reckless.

 

Maggie had just said her apologizes and gave her love to Kara fully expecting for the bomb to kill her as it went off but to her surprise she wasn't dead as she heard a scream of pain as she suddenly felt a familiar warmth wrapped around her. She opened her eyes to Kara wrapped around her protecting her from the blast. Kara was in such a rush and so panicked she didn't even bother changing into her Super suit. Maggie was happy to see her but when she looked at the woman she loved protecting her she saw pain on her face and blood actual blood. Kara was hurt but that shouldn't be possible she thought unless......unless the green glow of that bomb was not just some light show....unless it glowed green from kryptonite.

Kara could feel the pain in her body and could feel the shards of kryptonite that were used as shrapnel in the explosive sticking out of her, protruding out of her back and legs even her arms. She shouldn't have been able to move at that point but she was so worried about her lover and so furious that someone dared injure her dared to try and kill her that she was still standing, still moving the rage keeping her alive. She was moving towards those who would hurt her lover fueled by pure rage and hatred, feelings that were so unfamiliar to her. This rage she felt was unlike anything she had ever felt worse than even the red kryptonite. She was tired of Cadmus tired of them always hurting people, hurting aliens and spouting there hate. They were always trying to hurt her or cousin, they have hurt her family and taken her father Jeremiaha from them and now, now they have hurt the one she loves the most tried to kill even. She had had enough of them and she was going to finish this finish them for good. Her rage controlled her.

A small burst of red shot threw the ceiling and with a small streaking of red making its way to Kara. In front of her floated a small red ring emanating a red aura. Through her haze of rage she heard a voice speak to her:

"Kara Zor-El of Krypton you have great rage in your heart! You belong to The Red Lantern Corp."

Kara took the ring and on instinct spoke the oath that the red ring seemed to demand of her:

"With blood and rage of crimson red,  
Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead,  
Together with our hellish hate,  
We'll burn you all—That is your fate!"

Kara was enveloped by a red aura her clothes changing to form a red suit with a new unfamiliar symbol. The rage Kara felt was intensified any clarity she had gone.

She eyed down the men on the other side of the warehouse, highly trained men that were now trembling with faces filled with dread at the sight of a kryptonian that shouldn't even have been able to stand and with a face they had never seen from her, a face of that which wanted nothing more than to destroy them. Kara's eyes glowed red as she fired off her heat vision at the men dragging the beam from left to right destroying anything it touched. The men tried firing there weapons and throwing everything they had at her but it wasn't enough she was still coming. Kara went through them one by one the sounds of breaking bones and screams echoing through the building. Red tendrils flowing from Kara and strangling some men in the air while others were impaled with red spikes.

Kara was tearing through them as if they were nothing more than ragdolls. Many of them tried to flee when they realized their was no stopping her but their escape was to no avail their exits cut off. Cadmus wanted her to be this big bad terrifying alien and that's what they were now getting. The last of men dropped in front of her with a loud crash, now she knew why they were here what they were protecting or rather who they were protecting, hiding her, hiding Lilian Luthor. She moved step by step towards the woman only halting briefly when the real Hank Henshaw the so called cyborg superman tried to stop her but even Hank with his cyborg body wasn't enough to stop her rampage as she latched onto him bringing him closer and vomiting dark red fiery blood down his throat which seared the metal of his body, he was then cast aside with little effort hitting the wall so hard that his robotic body was crushed.

Maggie couldn't believe what she was seeing, see knew Kara could get mad but not like this never like this even with red kryptonite there still wasn't this amount rage and hate in her eyes. The red aura and power emanating from her was nothing she had seen before. She had to get to Kara, had to stop her rampage before she did anything that she could never take back before she committed the one sin that was forbidden by most heroes including her cousin.

Lilian for the first time in her life was terrified, terrified at the sight before her. This couldn't be Supergirl it can't be Supergirl she thought, this was to violent to hateful of a person to be Supergirl. She wanted to run, had to run but she was cornered with no where to go all her men swatted down like mere insects and Hank looking like a scrap heap in a junk yard.

Kara grabbed Lillian by the neck holding it tight, Lillian barley able to breath. Kara's eyes burned with red rage glowing brighter with the build up of her heat vision. Kara spoke but was barley understandable her mind to clouded.

"YO........YOU......HUR.......HURT......MY.......MY......LOVER.......MY...."

 

Alex arrived on scene with the rest of the DEO including J'onn. They rushed into the building strait into the carnage there eyes widening at the sight. The building was barley holding itself together, holes, burns and fires in the building everywhere. Bodies and blood flung all over. Alex shook her head and ordered the agents to start getting all injured out of the building including the Cadmus agents. Alex and J'onn went looking for Maggie and Kara they found Maggie first.

"Maggie are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you Danvers? The last Time I checked I'm not supposed have a fourth hole!"

"Maggie where's Kara" J'onn asked in a concerned voice.

Maggie pointed to her and when Alex and J'onn looked at her they were horrified at the sight. A red suit and red aura covering her with blood splatter on her a mixture of hers and others and kryptonite shards still protruding from her body. They could see the rage in her and J'onn could feel the rage feel the hate it was overwhelming. Lillian was in her grasp fear and panic spread across her face.

"J'onn you should get out now there's to much fire and her emotions are going to overwhelm you." Alex said and J'onn agreed with a nod he knew she was right.

"Maggie I'm going to have J'onn take out with him."

"NO...you have to take me to Kara! I have to stop her Alex before she does anything regrettable!"

"Maggie you can barley move just let....." Maggie cut her off.

"Please Alex just help me get to her.... Please!"

Alex could see the love and concern in Maggie eyes the love for her sister and she knew there was nothing she could say to change the brunette's mind because she would do the same.

"Alright fine hold on to me tight." She helped Maggie up helping her stand and walk as they made their way to Kara.

Kara wanted this woman to feel pain before she killed her, to make her suffer like she made her lover suffer. Kara broke one of the woman's legs with a bone crunching snap moving next an arm breaking not just the arm itself but the hand and fingers as well. A shot of heat vision went threw the knee of the other leg a smell of burning flesh you could even hear the flesh sizzle with visible smoke. Kara was about to finish her but was stopped when a familiar voice, a familiar touch stopped her broke her focus.

"Alex I'm to try to get her to let go of Lillian when she does get the bitch out of here." Alex nodded in agreement.

They got to Kara and Maggie under her own strength went to Kara placing her arms around the blondes waist. "KARA......STOP!"

"You have to stop.....please this isn't you!"

Kara was distracted by the woman holding on to her enough that she let go of Lillian and turned to face the Detective. She looked at her....she seemed familiar.....sounded familiar......

Alex was able to grab Lillian and drag her away but was noticed by Kara who tried to move to intercept her but again stopped by Maggie who held on to her waist tighter.

"KARA! Look at me! It's okay I'm safe now you can stop! I LOVE YOU KARA so Please stop."

There was a hesitation and Kara was becoming confused looking back and forth between Maggie and Lillian who was being dragged farther and farther away. Maggie saw this hesitation and took the opportunity to pull Kara into a kiss one that was deeper and filled with more passion than ever. Kara's eyes started to flicker back and forth from red to normal before settling to their normal state as she closed her eyes and gave into Maggie's kiss. Finally the rage in Kara was dissipating, the hate disappearing as the ring slowly fell from her finger. Somehow someway all the rage in her was overcome by love. Kara was calm again and embracing Maggie.

"I love you to Maggie"

 

As Alex got out of the building with Lillian she went to head back in after Kara and Maggie but was pulled back by J'onn as the building collapsed in on itself.

"J'onn LET ME GO! Their still in there MY SISTER IS STILL IN THERE!" Alex struggled in the Martians grip before succumbing and crying in his arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked this chapter, please let me know your thoughts. I had also had a thought of Maggie becoming a Star Saphire here but was unsure I can either go back and change it or make a extra alternative chapter at the end of the story let me know what you guys would prefer.


	8. Great love in your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Maggie and Kara survived or have they met a lovers end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have went back and edited some chapters adding some new and deserving dialogue as well as fixing grammar issues though I'm sure there's still more.

The building was collapsing around them, neither of them in a condition to make it out. So they simply embraced each other giving a final kiss and saying there goodbyes.

"I'm sorry I couldent save you Maggie, if I hadn't let my rage control me I could have got us both out."

"It's okay Kara besides I was hopping for once to be able to save you but I couldent do anything either."

"But you did save me Maggie! You saved me from myself, freed me from my own anger."

"It wasent enough though."

"All I need is you Maggie Sawyer."Kara kissed her forehead.

"And your all I need Kara Zor-El, your all I want and I want you for ever! I love you so much more than I thought I could love anyone!" Maggie held Kara tight crying into her wishing she could do more for the one she loved that she could save her.

Suddenly there was small streaking of violet light that stopped in front of the pair, a violet ring appearing before them.

"Maggie Sawyer of Earth you have great love in your heart, welcome to the star sapphires."

The ring moving to Maggie's finger and as if on instinct much like Kara with the red ring Maggie spoke the words that the ring almost seemed to demand of her.

"For hearts long lost and full of fright,  
For those alone in blackest night,  
Accept our ring and join our fight,  
Love conquers all-- with violet light!"

The building finally completly collapsed.

Alex crying in J'onn's arms crying at the lose of her sister crying even for Maggie dispite how she had hurt her. J'onn and the rest of the DEO were shocked and stunned in silence so use to to Kara to Supergirl always making it out of every situation, always walking out of the fire but this time there was no Supergirl coming out of the fire no smiling blonde to greet them. it was only a few minutes after the building collapse that there was a burst of violet light shooting from the burning rubble. Alex and the others turned to see what was happening when suddenly a large mound of rubble was flung away and a violet suit clad woman appeared walking out carrying a still injured Kara gently in her arms like a delicate rose petal not removing her gaze from the blonde. She moved to the DEO medical van with the mobile sun bed gently laying Kara down. 

Everyone was surprised and unsure of what to do untill Alex noticed the the woman's brunette hair and instantly knew it had to be Maggie for who else was in there with Kara other than her. Alex approached speaking to her.

"M....Maggie?"

"Yea it's me Danvers." Maggie said turning to face Alex and taking off the ring and pocketing it retuning her back to her normal clothing.

"You looked similar to how Kara did but different."

"Yea I don't know either the building was collapsing on us and this ring just appeared out of no where saying somthing to me about having great love in my love heart."

"That sounds like the Star Saphire corps just as the ring Kara had was probably from the Red Lantern corps." J'onn spoke up.

"The corps of what now?" Maggie said.

"I will explain it later right now both you and Kara need medical attention."

"What? I'm fine......don't.....don't worry about...........oh I don't feel to great!" Maggie collapsed from blood loss completely forgetting she had been shot earlier, J'onn caught her laying her on a bed next to Kara in the same Medical Van.

"We need to get them back to the DEO fast J'onn I'm driving I'm not waiting for someone else to do it." Alex said climbing into drivers seat.

Now back at the DEO Kara and Maggie were rushed to medical both being prepared for surgery. Six hours later and Maggie's surgery was done it was worse than it appeared and would definitely have killed her but that ring seemed to have prolonged her life just long enough but Kara's was going to take longer, they had to make sure to get every piece of the green kryptonite shrapnel out. It took most of all night and early morning to remove all the shrapnel from Kara all they had to do now was wait. They made sure both Maggie and Kara were in the same room beside each other as they figured both woman would want to see the other when they woke up.

"Are they going to be alright J'onn?"

"They will be it will take some time but they'll be just fine."

Alex sighed with relief looking at the women through the rooms window. "So what were you saying about corps and rings?"

"Ah I forget most of you humans have never heard of the lantern corps now that I think about it Earth's Green Lantern Abin sur has not actually been seen on earth for a very long time. But to make it simple lantern corps are those who wield rings of power with each corp getting its power from one of the emotions of the emotional spectrum. The ring you saw on Kara was from the Red Lantern Corp there power comes from Rage and Maggie's was from the Star Sapphire Corp there power comes from love."

"So I'm assuming there are other corps as well?"

"Yes there are 9 known lantern corps, Green, Red, Yellow also called the Sinestro Corp, Blue, Indigo, Violet known as the Star Sapphires, Orange, Black and finally White. Red is rage, anger and hate, Green is willpower, yellow for fear, orange for greed, violet for love, blue for Hope, indigo for compassion, white is life and black is death although life and death are not technically emotions. There is a corp called the Unltraviolet Corp but is not a Corp exaclty it's the same with with the phantom corps which is also not technically a Corp since it only had one member and there was only a single ring

"That's a lot to take in and kinda confusing. So Kara had all that pent up inside of her?"

"Apparently she did."

"I....I didn't know." Alex said looking sad at the thought.

"Alex you know Kara and you know she buries things deep down, she thinks that as Supergirl she has to be perfect or near to it."

"I know but it's still sad to think about. So for Maggie to get that ring she had have great love for my sister didn't she?"

"That would be correct. Her love and desire to protect the one she loves most in life called out to the ring and the ring answered giving her the power to save Kara."

"I'm glad they love each other, I know it hurt and still hurts from what they did to me but Kara deserves happiness deserves someone who can love her so much more than what even I can give her. Knowing how much Maggie cares about her I find it hard to hate her like I did especially after saving her."

"That is very mature of you to admit now you just need to tell them that."

"Sooooo if these rings seek out people bearing there individual emotions why aren't there like a shit tone of people running around with a ring?"

"It don't work like that. You have to show more of the said emotion than most others, enough that it is able to help you overcome some of the most dire of circumstances and dangers."

"Then why the hell don't have I have one?" Alex says with a chuckle.

"Because being a hormonal female who gets mad at Agent Schott a lot don't count agent Danvers." He said with a smile before walking off back to his office.

Alex yelled at J'onn before he disappeared. "That was a low blow green man!"


	9. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my first fanfiction I'd say Iv at least done a decent job.

Maggie slowly came to almost panicking before she looked over and saw Kara. She wanted to be closer to her wanted to be able to feel the warmth of her skin to know that she was truly okay to know that everything wasn't for nothing. She struggled to get up she was in pain and still weak from blood loss but she pushed through it. She got up stumbling pulling out her IV and the wires slowly moving towards Kara using the wall to balance herself. When she got to Kara's bedside she pulled the nearby chair over and sitting down taking Kara's hand in hers.

"I'm so glad your okay Kara. I couldn't handle it if I lost you." She kisses Kara's hand before sitting back still holding her hand and falls back alseep.

Alex walks in to check to on the pair finding Maggie by Kara's bedside alseep holding her hand. She puts a blanket over Maggie to keep her warm. "Dispite everything I'm glad your both okay." 

 

A few hours pass before Kara wakes up finding Maggie beside her grasping her hand and she smiles glad that Maggie is okay. Maggie stirs waking up to find Kara smiling at her.

"Hey you." Kara said.

"Kara! I'm so glad your okay!"

"I'm Glad you're okay to."

"I love you Kara."

"And I love you Maggie."

They smiled at each other before giving each other a kiss.

"Would you to get a room!"Alex said walking in.

"We're in a room." Kara smirked.

"It's nice to see that your both awake and okay everyone was worried."

"Everyone? Even you?"

"Yes Kara even me."

"It's just after everything....."

Alex pulled up a chair and sat down before taking a deep breath and speaking." Look Kara as Iv already said I don't hate you and I don't hate Maggie either. I care for you both that's never going to change. I can't say I'm not going to have a hard time trusting either of you again and it's going to take a long time before I truly forgive either of you especially you Maggie. But I'm not going to push either of you away either and I admit that dispite all the hurt and betrayal Iv felt it still wasent right for me to say or do what I did to you Kara it was wrong of me two wrongs don't make a right but can you blame me though."

"Your right Alex there is no excuse for what we did especially for what I did. I was your girlfriend and you trusted me even after I told you about how I cheated on my ex. Me and Kara we might have fell for each other but I still could have waited and talked to you first and ending things with you properly before pursuing things with her. I'm sorry I don't expect forgiveness or your trust again."

"I'm sorry to Alex. I'm your sister and I betrayed what we have as family out of selfishness. I said damn the consequences with out a second thought knowing it would hurt you. I'm glad you don't me and just like Maggie I don't expect forgiveness or your trust. Having you in my life at all is a miracle after everything."

"Being honest with me like this is a start. And Maggie protecting Kara like you did is at least enough to get some good grace from me but if after everything if you ever hurt Kara like you did me there will be no chance of forgiveness no chance of being trusted again and I will make sure you will have wished you were dead as harsh as that sounds I think it would be well deserved."

"Don't worry Alex I won't hurt her."

"You had better not."

"So could there at least be a hug involved in this?"

"Yes Kara you can have a hug."Alex got up giving Kara hug and then returning to her seat."So Maggie what are you going to do with that ring?"

"I don't know Iv never really thought of myself as the hero type."

"I don't know it kinda looked on you."Kara said.

"How would you know you were unconscious!?"

"So I can imagine! I think the hero badge would look good on you."

"Yea besides Maggie I think Kara would enjoy having a sidekick." Alex said with a chuckle.

"Hey hey hey I am no ones sidekick, if anything Kara would be my sidekick!"

"Your sidekick?! Iv been a hero longer than you you've been one for what like 5 minutes."

"Yea well Iv been a cop before you were a hero so seniority first." Maggie smirked at Kara.

"That don't count." Kara pouted and her stomach started to growl.

"Of course you would be hungry." Said Winn as he entered the room with potstickers and pizza.

"I'm not sure the doctor would approve of that kinda food right now." Alex said.

"What the doctor don't know won't hurt her." He said.

"What won't hurt me agent Schott?!"

"Uhhhh..... I mean.....I didn't......Alex bought pizza and potstickers for your patients!"

"Don't blame me your the one holding them."

The doctor glared at Winn as he put the food down and slowly backed out of the room before turning and running off.

"What a dork." Maggie said grabbing a slice of pizza.

"You just had surgery not all that long ago and you're still recovering from blood loss so you don't need grease food!"

"My body my rules I'll eat what ever I want doc."

"Fine don't listen to the doctor but I'm taking a potsticker as payment."

Kara gasped." See what you did Maggie now that's one less potsticker for me!"

"You make it sound like they all are just for you."

"Well obviously they are all for me." Kara pouted with a bit of a smirk.

"As Iv said before you're going to turn into a pastry one of these days."

"Well at least if I do you will get a nice sugary taste when you eat me." Kara had a devious smile. The comment made Maggie choke on her food.

"Okay that's where I leave! I don't want to hear things like that about my sister!"Alex was flushed red from embarrassment as she got up and walked out.

"God I love you Kara!"

"And I love you to Maggie!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So should Maggie become a superhero?


	10. Epilogue

A year had passed since Kara and Maggie's near death experience, a year since a new superhero started working side by side with Supergirl. The city now had 2 protesters, protecters that everyone knew were an item as it was obvious to anyone with a brain especially anyone who was has ever been in love. Maggie begrudgingly took up the role of a Star Sapphire once she realized how much more she could help, how many more people she could save and how much more she could protect her loved one. Maggie had received training from both the Star Sapphire Corp and the Green Lantern Corp who helped her learn how to properly use her ring and how to channel her emotion. Miri Riam of the Star Sapphires and Vath Sarn of the green Lanterns were her teachers and now close personal friends of hers and Kara's. The green Lanterns first choice for teacher would have been Abin Sur who was the Protector of Earth's sector but to J'onn's sadness Abin Sur died in a fight bringing his friend Sinestro back to the side of light making him realize his errors. Earth did have a new a lantern who was the corps first human lantern named John Stewart was also being trained along side Maggie. Kara had taken more time than Maggie to heal from their experience since the Kryptonite laced bomb did some serious damage to her enough that even with her healing abilities she most of her body was scared though luckily most of it could be covered with clothing and was enough to not give away her secret identity. And now in the present time well............

"Alex are you sure this really okay?" Kara said nervously.

"Yes Kara it's fine. She said rolling her eye's."

"But it's just....and you.....and....." Kara was fidgeting.

"Kara i forgave you a year ago and I meant it and I already gave Maggie my blessing before she asked you."

"But...."

"No buts Kara now would you hold still so Ican zip your dress up!"

Kara was wearing a beautiful white dress that Clarks robot Kalex had made from kryptonian dress designs that were in the fortresses data banks. Maggie and Kara had a public kryptonian bonding ceremony as Supergirl and Star Sapphire. But now it was there Earth Wedding as Kara and Maggie. 

"Are you ready Kara?"

"For her always." Kara smiled.

Music played and the door opened revealing all of her family and friends and then there she was the woman Kara loves standing there looking beautiful. Kara could honestly say that she was happy and she wanted to always remmber this day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, please leave comments with constructive criticism as I would like to improve on my writing.


End file.
